


Possessive

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dry Wall is a Poor Sound Dampener, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Unconventional Bedroom Practices/Kinks, graphic depictions of sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Erwin are dating but Erwin wants to keep it under wraps in case the higher ups were to find out. Mike understands and does as such. But Levi decides to project his affection onto the commander. Now that isn't going to do at all.</p><p>This is kind of PWP I suppose with some fluff at the end.</p><p>Full disclaimer in the notes; TLDR disclaimer: The possessive behavior in this story is portrayed as a bedroom practice/kink between consenting adults, possessive and obsessive behavior in relationship can easily be unhealthy and should not be romanticized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my Wattpad but decided to post it here to. It involves one of my headcanons.
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The sort of possessive behavior in this story is portrayed as a bedroom practice/kink between consenting adults and the only time it occurs outside of the bedroom is as a bit of teasing prior to the actual act. Possessive/obsessive behavior in a relationship can be unhealthy/abusive and should not be romanticized.
> 
> Edit: I also kind of shoe-horned them using lube in because I realized it hadn't been in there before, but now it is.

Erwin Smith was always a calm, collected man. He had to be in order to be an effective commander, especially in the Recon Corps. It was the most dangerous military branch, and in the face of danger, he had to keep himself together if he was to do the same to his soldiers. He never showed strong emotion and rarely even smiled in an attempt to keep it this way.

The only time he really ever let his emotions show was when he and Mike were alone.

Mike took pride in knowing he was one of the few people Erwin showed his emotions to and could actually confide in with certain things, even if Erwin wanted their relationship under wraps, for now at least. Erwin smiled a lot more and even ranted to him occasionally, knowing Mike was willing to listen.

Yes, Erwin felt much freer when he was alone with Mike.

And the one time he would truly let all of his barriers go was when Mike was topping him.

And being possessive about it.

Much like he was now.

Erwin was pinned down to the mattress, very much out of breath from Mike practically attacking him when he walked in. He opened his eyes to look up at his lover, who had that look in his eyes that Erwin knew far too well.

Mike leaned down and began to attack at his neck. Erwin’s eyes widened and tried to hold back the moans that threatened to escape.

“I wish the Corporal could get a hint,” he breathed against his neck, causing Erwin to shiver slightly. “You are mine and mine alone.”

Mike pulled his head out from Erwin’s neck, smirking slightly when he saw all the red marks that were left behind.

“Although, he seems to have developed eyes for Jaeger…” Mike commented, starting on the buttons of Erwin’s shirt. He was thankful neither of them had a harness. “Perhaps that will keep him away from you…”

He let the shirt drop to the floor and started on his pants.

Erwin tried to get his heart to relax as he breathed out, “You’re rather clingy, aren’t you Mike?”

Mike raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “I prefer territorial…”

Erwin could feel his pants start to slide down his legs. He sat up and tugged on Mike’s gray shirt. Mike got the hint and pulled his shirt over his head, allowing it to drop to the floor as well.

Erwin leaned over to kiss his neck, biting it gently.

“Mmm, Erwin...” Mike whispered, running a hand through the normally neat blonde hair. Erwin didn’t mind when Mike mussed it up.

Erwin pulled out of his neck and Mike leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. However, the kiss grew hungrier and hungrier as Erwin started to grapple with Mike’s pants.

Mike pulled away, chuckling lightly, as he slid off his own pants and kicked them onto the floor.

Erwin’s face was reddening and he was panting, gripping Mike’s shoulders.

Mike smiled and began to push him back onto the bed. He pulled Erwin’s underwear down and let it drop to the floor.

Erwin let his hazy eyes open to look up at Mike again. He recognized the look in his eyes again.

Seeing Erwin panting and red-faced and seeing all the need reflected in his eyes and… Other appendages, something only he could do to him, gave Mike a feeling of hunger and possession that Erwin could always see through the haze in his eyes. It excited him far more than he cared to admit, heart pounding with anticipation.

Mike leaned down and captured Erwin’s lips in a needy kiss. Erwin moaned into the kiss, tugging at Mike’s waistband.

Mike smiled into the kiss, pulling his underwear down his legs and kicking them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He pulled back, grabbed the oil from the bedside drawer, taking the time to slowly prepare Erwin for what was going to happen. As much as he loved being rough with him sometimes, he would never subject him to that. Three fingers in, and Erwin was getting worked up already. Mike smiled, smiled wider when Erwin whimpered as he slid out his fingers, and then oiled himself up before dropping the bottle back into the drawer.

He lifted Erwin’s lower half up slightly. Erwin wrapping his legs around Mike’s lower back as help. Mike wouldn’t deny he loved the feeling of it.

He positioned himself at Erwin’s entrance and gave a quick kiss to his brow before sliding into him in one quick thrust.

Erwin’s head snapped back in a rather loud moan. Mike smiled at this and began to move, slowly at first, searching.

Erwin gave very constricted grunts and groans until something was struck in him that cause him to release a low moan of Mike’s name almost against his will.

Mike smirked at this and began to slam into Erwin, aiming for that one spot as he had so many times before.

He could still remember the first time clear as a spring day. They had been close to death before, but not nearly like that day, where Mike was nearly killed as he was stuck in the middle of the fields without his squad or even his horse, and having not reloaded his blades and completely out of gas. Erwin had saved him just in time.

It charged their need to be around the other to an extent they had never reached before and the utter realization that someday, one of them would be gone caused Erwin to let himself go completely and give himself to Mike. It had been absolutely beautiful.

Mike knew he was so very in love with the man beneath him.

So when Levi decided to project his affections towards The Commander, Mike felt possession towards him flourish. And he was pretty damn sure Erwin had smirked at him, taunting him, in attempt to make him jealous. He had certainly gotten his wish.

And by the fact that Erwin was currently moaning and writhing underneath him, Mike knew that Erwin was in fact, his and his alone.

“There you go, Love,” he said. “This part of you is mine and mine only.”

Erwin could only nod as his vocal chords were occupied, the bed springs screaming under them.

"I saw that little smirk of yours when Levi was talking to you, too," Mike informed him. "You just love taunting me don't you, knowing I can't do anything about it with everyone around?"

Erwin gasped and moaned. Then he smirked, panting heavily. "Maybe..."

"Well then...." Mike leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Levi’s room is right next to mine. Scream my name and he’ll get the picture.”

Erwin’ felt himself twitch at the thought of Levi hearing him right that very second, smirk completely wiped from his face.

“M-Mike…” he gasped, panting as he did so.

“Louder, Erwin,” Mike instructed, pounding into him hard enough to slam the bedpost against the wall in a rhythmic drumming. “He won’t hear you otherwise.”

“M-Mike~…” Erwin moaned louder, wrapping his arms around Mike’s shoulders as he felt himself being pushed over the edge.

“Louder.” Mike’s hand shot down to grasp Erwin’s throbbing need in his hands. “You will only be mine, Erwin, and I want everyone to know. Scream for me, and everyone will hear.”

Mike stroking him was enough for Erwin to release a scream into the air around them, knowing it probably resonated through the entire HQ. “Mike!”

Mike smiled wide at this. “That’s it, everyone will know now. You are completely mine, nobody else can see this part of you. This part of you will always be mine, and I love it that way.”

Erwin could hear the all the built-up affection in his lust-driven words and felt the end draw yet nearer. “Mike…!” Erwin clenched his eyes shut. “I… I love you, Mike…” he managed to get out, before he released into Mike’s hand.

Mike could feel Erwin’s heat clamp around him and the words resonated in his eardrums, pushing him over the edge as well. He came with a low moan, Erwin moaning quietly as he was filled.

Mike felt his arms start to give out and he swerved to the side, falling next to Erwin. Erwin could feel Mike pull him towards him, whispering, “I love you, too.”

Erwin smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Mike’s neck. Mike smiled at this. This was something else of Erwin’s that only he got to see, the love and affection he felt towards him.

They were silent for a few moments, before Erwin finally said, “If I get strange looks at drills tomorrow because I can’t walk or sit normally, I will kill you.”

Mike laughed lightly at this, kissing his temple. “We can worry about that tomorrow.”

Erwin would usually argue but he was very tired and was enjoying the feeling of Mike’s arms wrapped around him and just let himself drift off to sleep.

\----

Erwin was standing by the stables for drills. He was already walking with a very bad limp, which he had to pass off as a sprained ankle, and he decided he wasn’t even going to attempt sitting. He was just glad his collar was high enough to hide the bruises on his neck, only a couple of small red spots peeking out.

Levi walked up to stand next to him. “Why aren’t you sitting, Erwin? You said your ankle was sprained.”

Erwin just shrugged, even though his mind was racing to think of an excuse.

“I just feel like standing…” he finally said.

Levi just nodded, as if he understood, and went back to drills.

As the sun began to set, drills were wrapped up and Erwin began to limp back to HQ. Levi jogged slightly to catch up to him.

“I hope your ankle feels better, Sir.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

“Oh, and Sir?”

“Yes, Levi?”

“Dry wall? Not the best sound dampener.” With that, Levi walked off.

Erwin stopped walking as the words sunk in, allowing Mike to catch up to him.

“Hi, Erwin,” he greeted him.

“When we get back upstairs,” Erwin began. “I will kill you.”

“Why?” Mike asked. “Because of your limp?”

“That’s part of it,” Erwin answered.

But he took Mike's hand, much to Mike's confusion.

"But I thought you sai-" Mike started, but Erwin held up a hand, cutting him off.

"I love you, Mike," Erwin said. Mike's eyes widened. Erwin never said that to him when people were around. "And I know it bothers you that I've wanted it so nobody knows we're in a relationship."

Erwin wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders in an embrace. "Perhaps it's time we ended that, because I’m sick of pulling away from you when there are people around us."

Mike smiled at the words and returned the embrace. "Thank you."

Erwin pulled away and smiled up at him. Mike leaned down and whispered, "I love you, Erwin" before kissing him gently.

Erwin returned it, smiling ever so slightly, uncaring to all of the onlookers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos and everything is great.


End file.
